Types of love
by Sung Sung
Summary: Aquella chica rubia que cubría uno de sus ojos con su cabello solía mirarle con altanería, aparentando una superioridad que no tenía ni tendría nunca, claro que, solo era así cuando había más gente a su alrededor. -( X ) Fem Kou x Fem Carla
1. I

**N.A**.- Este fue algo raro de escribir, al principio creí que podía hacer un O.S pero me di cuenta de que fuera de la pequeña escena en que son niños no tenía ni idea de que escribir así que me salte de la niñez a la casi madurez donde Eva a eligió a uno, este drabble posiblemente sea de los más raritos mientras que posiblemente los demás estén más elaborados pero este por el momento se queda así de "rarito". Además de que posiblemente el rated cambie conforme los capítulos (K/T, no llegará al M)el género también variará.

 **Advertencias**.- Serie de Drabbles sin ninguna relación entre si./Insinuación de Yaoi y Yuri./OoC/A.U/GenderBender/Incesto.

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece

 **Palabras**.- 519 sin contar nada de lo anterior

* * *

1.- Prohibido

Yuma/Azusa

 _("Ambos eran hermanos pese a no compartir sangre. Ambos se querían pese a saber que estaba prohibido")_

-/-/-

Ambos se conocieron en el orfanato. Uno vestido con prendas medianamente decentes y una pequeña coleta de color café mientras que él otro vestía miserablemente con harapos cubiertos por lo que a primera vista era una gabardina hecha con un trozo de tela mal cortado. Él castaño miro al pequeño niño de harapos cuyo labio sangraba ligeramente y parecía más delgado que el resto de los niños en el orfanato donde vivía, quiso preguntarle tan siquiera su nombre, pero tan pronto dio movió los labios en señal de querer hablar el chico de harapos le miro con una extraña mezcla de expectativa y temor. Pensando que quizás el castaño le golpearía.

– No – susurró el castaño, poniéndose de cuclillas, extendiendo su mano al chico que le miraba expectante. – No te haré nada – dijo un poco más alto, esperando a que el chico de apariencia delgada de tomará la mano a forma de saludo. Al cabo de unos segundos la tomo, apretándola ligeramente, dudando del tacto que le proporcionaba aquella mano tan solo un poco más grande que la suya.

El castaño se puso de pie con sumo cuidado, pues había notado cómo al intentar ponerse de pie el menor hacia una mueca de dolor. – ¿Cual es tu nombre? – preguntó cuando ambos estaban de pie, uno frente al otro. Haciendo evidente la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

– No – murmuró, haciendo una pausa que duró unos segundos. – tengo uno – finalizó con calma y cierto nerviosismo.

– Yo tampoco tengo uno – respondió finalmente el castaño, sonriendo al niño más bajo. – Pero no te puedo decir "tu"...qué tal si te digo Azusa. Es bonito...

– Yuma – corto el menor, mirando de reojo al castaño antes de seguir con la oración. – Cinco y seis (1) – finalizó. Él castaño sonrío.

-/-

Ambos se dieron cuenta que se querían.

Ese día Eva había elegido a uno de ellos para ser Adán, la noticia de un futuro rey en el Makai empezó a correr entre los demonios y vampiros, algunos emocionados por el nuevo rey mientras que otros simplemente eran indiferentes de la noticia dada por el actual rey.

El matrimonio entre una humana con el corazón de un primera sangre y uno de los hijos ilegítimos del rey del Makai sin duda era algo digno de ver.

-/-

Él castaño tomo con cierta dulzura la mejilla de quién en ese momento era su hermano. Se inclinó hacia abajo y con calma beso sus labios, lentamente como si no hubiera nada más a su alrededor, temeroso de apartarse de él, en ningún momento quito su mano de su mejilla, junto su frente con la de él, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y con parsimonia hablo:

– Lo siento – no hubo respuesta de su parte. Abrió los ojos y lo miro, sus ojos grises lo veían con calma, sin miedo aparente, sin embargo temblaba ligeramente. Quiso besarle pero le dejó ir. Al fin y al cabo aquello fue imposible desde que accedieron a dar su simple y mera felicidad por la eternidad.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **"** _Está serie de drabbles/viñetas/O.S forma parte del reto [Diversidad] del grupo de Facebook [Diabolik Lovers Adiccion Total]_ **"**

 **.**

* * *

(1) No encontré el significado de sus nombres como tal, pero en la mayoría de los sitios relacionaban sus nombre con el cinco (Azusa) y seis (Yuma). Aunque quizás esté mal el significado me gustó el hecho de ponerlo.

N.A (2).- Creo que a quien eligió Eva para ser Adán queda a eleccion de quien lo lea. :p


	2. II

**Advertencia.-** Serie de Drabbles sin ninguna relación entre si./Insinuación de Yaoi y Yuri./OoC/A.U/GenderBender/Incesto.

 **Palabras**.- 648 sin contar nada de lo anterior.

* * *

2.- No correspondido

Karl/Male Crista

 _("Él lo quería con locura pese a su rechazo, quizás era solo otro masoquista del montón")_

-/-/-

Recordaba con cariño los días en la niñez cuando solían dormir en la misma cama, dejando fuera a su otro hermano, Ritcher, ambos albinos temerosos de los gritos de su padre en la habitación contigua. Sin saber siquiera a quien iban dirigidos aquellos gritos se metían bajo las sabanas de la cama del mayor, hablaban entre susurros unos cuantos minutos hasta que los gritos cesaban y podían dormir, uno sobre el brazo del otro, enredados con las extremidades del otro. Sus dedos entrelazados, el mayor jugando con los mechones de cabello del menor aún cuando esté ya se encontraba dormido, susurraba palabras a su oído con suma calma, a sabiendas de que pronto amanecería y los sirvientes los despertarían.

Luego de unos minutos en esa posición, con cuidado desenredaba sus extremidades de las del menor, besaba su mejilla y soltaba uno a uno sus dedos entrelazados, caminaba con sumo cuidado de no hacer el más mínimo ruido en su trayecto a la cama del menor, disimulando que ellos no durmieron juntos, pues detestaba que los gritos, carentes de sentido, fueran dirigidos a su hermano menor.

-/-

– Está oscuro – murmuró Cristian, quien sin poder ver nada por la oscuridad extendía sus manos en busca de su hermano mayor.

– Shh – susurró en respuesta su hermano, a quien aún no podía distinguir en la oscuridad. – Ritcher nos encontrará – soltó una risita y con cuidado tomo la mano de su hermano. Quien la apretó ligeramente tan pronto la sintió, el mayor sonrío y se recargó contra la pared del armario. Cerró los ojos, esperando la aparición de su otro hermano menor sin embargo la vocecita de su hermano interrumpió su espera:

– Nii-san? – llamó el menor, con cierta timidez en su voz ligeramente chillona. – ¿Cómo está Cordelia-san? – preguntó tan pronto sintió la mirada ámbar de su hermano en él. Guardó silencio y espero una respuesta a la pregunta.

Lo pensó unos segundos pero no supo qué decir. Sus hermanos sabían a la perfección del arreglo matrimonial que tenía con la hija del señor de los demonios, no lo iba a negar, pero oír el nombre de la que sería su futura mujer de la boca de su hermano le causó cierto dolor en el pecho. Quizá debía de decirle que no nombrará a la mujer, pues no era de su total agrado una mujer como ella, quien estaba enamorada del amor, uno tan dulce qué él, sin duda, no podía darle o tan siquiera ofrecerle.

Ignoro el latir de su corazón, abrió más de una vez los labios esperando que una simple oración saliera, más no lo hizo. Durante varios minutos, el armario se lleno de un silencio ligeramente incómodo, donde dos niños bastante similares estaban encerrados en sus propios pensamientos y sin embargo, en ningún momento se soltaron las manos.

El de ojos ámbar abrió los labios por quinta vez desde la pregunta hecha por el menor. Susurrando con calma y cierto temor un:

– Te amo – el cual no tenía el propósito de ser una declaración pues él no comprendía del todo el por qué del deseo incesante de tomar la mano de su hermano menor quien parecía más absorto en sus ideas que en las dos palabras que salieron de sus labios sin previo aviso, palabras que de cualquier forma tampoco pareció escuchar. Quiso tomar su mano y decirle una y otra vez las dos palabras que ahora se atoraban en su garganta, besar sus labios de color rojo en contraste con su pálida piel, beber de la sangre que corría por sus venas y ambos compartían.

Fue cuando tenía doce años que se dio cuenta que él quería con locura a su hermano menor pese al rechazo indirecto a su declaración, quizás él era solo otro masoquista del montón.

.

.

.


	3. III

**Advertencia.-** Serie de Drabbles sin ninguna relación entre si./Insinuación de Yaoi y Yuri./OoC/A.U/GenderBender/Incesto.

 **Palabras.-** 649 sin contar nada de lo anterior.

* * *

3.- Amistad

("Ella la adoptó y la quiso como nadie más lo había hecho.")

La primera vez que vio a esa mujer se sintió por primera vez en su corta vida, cohibida de llevar esas prendas sucias a las que llamaba ropa. Quiso ocultarse detrás de las otras tres niñas que miraban absortas a la mujer, admirando su mera apariencia. La miro de reojo y apretó con fuerza el trozo de tela que sus pequeñas manos sostenía desde hace ya un rato. Sentía sus mejillas arder bajo la suciedad que cubría su piel, la miro una vez más de pies a cabeza, sintiendo como enrojecía aún más:

La mujer de largos cabellos color café (1) dirigía su mirada de color ámbar hacia el cuarteto de niñas, quienes le miraban de igual manera, examinándose en silencio. La mujer vestida con ropa que a los ojos de las niñas era sin duda de primera clase, su rostro de rasgos finos parecía brillar ante su visión infantil, sus labios delgados pintados de un color bastante similar al rojo pero que sin embargo no era tan intenso. La castaña retrocedió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ambar de la mujer, quien en respuesta sonrío.

-/-

Las ropas que vestía no eran de su agrado en lo más mínimo. Un vestido hasta la rodilla, su cabello trenzado de tal manera que de un momento a otro se golpeaba a sí misma al moverse bruscamente o girar la rápidamente.

Los libros que leía no llamaban su atención. Gruesos libros de pasta dura, uno encima de otro formando una enorme montaña que en algún momento caería sobre ella, o esa era su fantasía cada vez que los veía apilados en la pequeña mesa a su lado, a la espera de que ella los leyera.

Las clases de etiqueta que ella no veía interesantes. Había un tenedor para todo, absolutamente todo, las cucharas le parecían iguales y sin embargo había una diferencia de tan solo milímetros que le causaba dolor de cabeza cada vez que las veía, no entendía, y dudaba poder hacerlo.

El cariño de una madre que más de una vez deseo. Le resultaban una forma de asfixia realmente eficaz los abrazos de su madre adoptiva, como la tomaba por los hombros y la apretujaba hasta que ella misma se sentía desfallecer, los besos de buenos días que le dejaban la marca del brillo que solía usar la mujer, las caricias que las suaves manos de la mujer les proporcionaba en una forma de calmar su llanto cada vez que algo pasaba...

Eso lo odiaba y a la vez lo amaba.

-/-

Sus hermanas cambiaron y ella también. Recordaba la expresión de sorpresa y hasta cierto punto de dolor en el rostro de sus hermanas cuando la mujer de blancos cabellos les había dicho que tenía seis hijas más, seis hijas de sangre. El dolor en su pecho, la envidia llego primero y después el inminente odio que surgió de la mentira.

Poco después su misión les fue dada. Convertirse en Eva (2). La misión por la que fueron rescatadas de aquel orfanato, aquella por la que recibieron el cariño y la supuesta amistad de la mujer que las adoptó.

– Yuma – llamó la voz de su hermana mayor, Ruki. – Apresúrate – dijo sin más para salir de la habitación donde pasaron gran parte de su niñez que podía considerarse agradable.

– Debemos irnos – murmuró la voz de la segunda hermana, Kou, sentada al borde de la cama cercana a la ventana, mirando sus propios pies moverse.

– Lo se – respondió, metiendo poco a poco la ropa en la maleta sobre la cama.

– ¿crees que no haya querido? – murmuró una voz ligeramente distante, su hermana menor, Azusa, quien la miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises, carentes de brillo.

– Nos adoptó y nos quiso como nadie más lo hizo – respondió, mintiéndole a la menor, quien de todas formas no pareció creerle.

.

.

.

* * *

.

(1) Según la Wiki en More Blood Karl aparece con el cabello y ojos dorados, he dejado sus ojos en color ámbar y su cabello castaño, pues me parece algo medianamente más humano.

(2) Dado que Yui es hombre, Yui ya es Adán por lo que él solo tiene que buscar una Eva.

.

* * *

 **N.A.-** _A decir verdad creo que est viñeta no cumplió con la temática asignada (amistad), yo diría que es más familiar que amistad. (._.)._


	4. IV

**N.A**.- Simplemente creo que este es el capítulo más corto hasta el momento, tenía otra escena la principio pero creo que le,daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto y termine por quitarlo, aún así me ha gustado aunque creo que Reiji quedó muy OoC :p

 **Advertencia.-** Serie de Drabbles sin ninguna relación entre si./Insinuación de Yaoi y Yuri./OoC/A.U/GenderBender/Incesto.

 **Palabras**.- 472 sin contar nada de lo anterior

* * *

4.- Universo Alterno

("Fue un simple beso, sus labios pintados de un leve brillo de color rosa se juntaron contra los rojos de su jefa")

-/-/-

Siempre tocaba tres veces la puerta antes de oír un – Adelante – de parte de su jefa. Abría la puerta lentamente, con la mirada gacha, daba el primer paso para entrar en la oficina. Sentía como sus manos temblaban ligeramente, su calor corporal aumentaba y sin duda alguna sus latidos se aceleraban. Alzaba la mirada y veía en todo su esplendor a quien era su jefa.

Con su cabello negro atado en una coleta y unos mechones sueltos a cada lado de su rostro, sus lentes de pasta delgada descansando en su nariz, sus ojos ni siquiera la miraban pero se sentía intimidada, una de manos sostenía una pluma mientras que la otra pasaba de hoja en hoja, firmando una a una, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a leer parte del texto.

– No deberías de quedarte de pie en la puerta – su voz tranquila le atacó de repente, causándole escalofríos a su delgado cuerpo. Dejó la pluma y las hojas en el escritorio, quitándose los lentes se puso de pie y casi de inmediato la rubia se quedo estática con las mejillas rojas.

– No – murmuró la rubia, sin poder elaborar otras palabras en cuanto sintió la mano fría de la mujer un par de centímetros más alta debido a los tacones que llevaba. Se encogió ante el tacto de la mano fría en su mejilla, la tomo entre las suyas y unió sus dedos. Costumbre adquirida desde hace ya unos meses. – Estas muy fría, Reiji-san – susurró, mirándola de reojo. La mujer de brillantes labios rojos le sonrió, haciéndola sentir cohibida.

– La habitación suele ser muy fría en invierno – soltó con cierta burla, acercándose a ella lo suficiente como para que su aliento se mezclara con el de ella.– Tu, en cambio – se acercó con cuidado, recargando su frente en el hueco del cuello de la rubia. – Siempre tienes una temperatura agradable – plantó un beso en su clavícula haciéndola estremecer. – Además, siempre tienes las mejillas rojas. – sonrió, levantando la mirada, fijando su mirada magenta fijos en sus ojos rosados.

Acercó sus rostros, lo sufiente como para que sus narices chocarán, la rubia cerró los ojos mientras que la azabache miraba a detalle su rostro aún teñido por un suave color rojo. Espero un par de segundos, los suficientes como para hacer que la rubia abriera los ojos y la mirada con ansias a lo que la azabache sonreía un poco más, indicándole que volviera a cerrar los ojos.

Se acercó hasta quedar a solo milímetros de distancia de los labios de la de ojos rosados, le miro nuevamente y sonrío:

– Te quiero – murmuró antes de unir sus labios carmesí con los rosados.

.

.

.


	5. V

**N.A.-** Si no mal se este es el capitulo mas largo hasta el momento, creo que la pareja en si no esta muy bien desarrollada pues las escenas entre ambos son mínimas por lo que esta viñeta realmente no la metería en el genero romance.

 **Advertencias.-** Serie de Drabbles sin ninguna relación entre si./Insinuación de Yaoi y Yuri./OoC/A.U/GenderBender/Incesto

 **Palabras.-** 865 sin contar nada de lo anterior

* * *

5.- Angustia

"Traicionó a la familia fundadora cuando se enamoro de quien en algún momento prometió ayudar"

-/-/-

La miraba con el ceño fruncido y ella le respondía con una sonrisa amable. Idéntica a las del resto de personas que se acercaban a quien era su familia por mero interés. La sonrisa amable de la mujer le parecía odiosa inclusive más que la que siempre portaban las mujeres que buscaban renombre en el Makai.

Sin embargo esa mujer de cabello blanco, bastante similar al de su madre, no buscaba casarse con su hermano ni con él. Causando intriga al de ojos ámbar. La mujer de apariencia mayor a la suya hablaba con calma con su padre quien por primera vez en su vida parecía prestar atención a su conversación con la mujer.

Su nombre le era familiar más no demasiado, era como un vago sentimiento de haberlo oído sin embargo no recordaba donde. Karla Sakamaki, la futura gobernante del Makai, futura esposa de su primo por parte de su madre. Dudo entre sí quedarse a oír la conversación entre la mujer y su padre o irse a vagar por el castillo. Sin embargo solo fueron dos palabras las que llamaron suficiente su atención: Padre y enfermo.

Él mismo sabía de la exigencia del rumor que corría entre los sirvientes, Endzeit, una aparente enfermedad que más que parecer una enfermedad le parecía un mito sin fundamentos. Se hundió más en el sofá, cerrando los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos y oía con atención las palabras que intercambiaban su padre y la mujer.

-/-

–¿Se puede saber el por qué de tu repentino interés en el Endzeit? – preguntó de vuelta su hermano Carla, quien ni siquiera desvío la mirada del gran libro en sus manos. – No pensé que te interesaran las enfermedades que corren por el Makai.

– No hay razón, Nii-san – respondió con calma, recargado en el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca. Esperando atentamente cualquier palabra de parte de su hermano. El albino le miro de reojo y cerró el libro, dejándolo en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a un lado.

– Entiendo – murmuró el mayor, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, sin moverse de su actual posición. – En si es una enfermedad desconocida, no se sabe el cómo ni el cuando surgió, sin embargo solo parece afectar a los primera sangre.

-/-

La mujer y él solo habían intercambiado una que otra palabra durante sus encuentros irregulares. La mujer le sonreía con cierta burla la gran mayoría de las veces, mientras que él casi siempre le respondía con simples monosílabos.

– Eres muy joven – murmuró la mujer. Sin siquiera mirarlo, dandole la sensación de que no lo decía a él en realidad, sin embargo respondió:

– Si – respondió con calma. Recibiendo una mirada de la mujer, sin decirle nada por su respuesta solo sonrió.

-/-

Más de una vez se encontró a sí mismo mirando a la mujer de reojo. El anuncio del matrimonio entre su primo y la mujer le causó cierta molestia. La muerte de su padre a manos de su hermano llego poco después, y con ella la información de que su madre murió a causa del Endzeit y su padre asesinado por su hermano quien también había contraído el Endzeit.

– Una cura – oyó decir una vez a la mujer de blancos cabellos. Su prima política le miraba calmada aunque en sus ojos había cierto brillo que le hacía lucir especial. – Existe la posibilidad de que exista una cura – le dijo la mujer con ilusión. Mientras que él sintió una pequeña sonrisa surgir en sus labios, sus ojos ámbar miraron los iguales de la mujer quien en respuesta sonrío aún más. Miro el cielo y supo que tenía que volver, al fin y al cabo sus reuniones antes ocasionales se habían vuelto planeadas y a hurtadillas, ella de su marido y él de su hermano.

-/-

– ¿Una humana? – murmuró el Tsukinami menor, mirando a la Sakamaki quien solo asintió. La explicación de la muerte de su primo a manos de sus propios hijos le había ofendido hasta cierto punto pues su primo era un primera sangre, sin embargo la mención de la cura llamo su atención.

– Si, más específicamente su sangre – la emoción en la voz de la albina era prácticamente palpable. Y ello hizo latir su corazón un poco más rápido.

-/-

Sus manos se juntaron solo unos segundos, no era una señal de amor o cariño si no era su despedida. La mujer sonrío y él la imito. Fueron solo segundos antes de que la mujer le soltara y murmurara algo que no entendió.

Ella se alejó y él deseo no olvidar el suave tacto de las manos femeninas en las suyas.

-/-

La voz lejana de la mujer, el suave tacto de una mano rozar su mejilla y un susurro en donde solo pudo distinguir un – Lo siento –, le causó angustia y un gran dolor en el pecho, antes de caer al suelo y ser sellado en el castillo donde conoció a la mujer de ojos ámbar idénticos a los suyos.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Él traicionó la familia fundadora cuando se enamoro de quién en algún momento prometió ayudar. Y el dolor en su pecho creció aún más.

.

.

.


	6. VI

**Advertencias.-** Serie de Drabbles sin ninguna relación entre si./Insinuación de Yaoi y Yuri./OoC/A.U/GenderBender/Incesto.

 **Palabras.-** 270 sin contar nada de lo anterior.

* * *

6.- Relación Tóxica

"Se hacían daño con cada beso. Se odiaban y se amaban"

-/-/-

Ella no lo buscaba, ni él a ella. Sus encuentros eran casuales, repentinos, bastaba una mirada y ambos lo entendían. Ella nunca lo besaba con cariño, nunca lo tocaba con ternura, siempre sus besos eran fieros al más mínimo contacto, ella mordía sus labios con fuerza, a la espera de poder hacerlo sangrar y sacarle aunque solo fuera un pequeño quejido a causa del dolor. Cosa que nunca pasaba.

No le tomaba del cuello con delicadeza, si no que le jalaba con fuerza, pegándolo a su cuerpo con fuerza. Movía su lengua contra la de ella, pequeños jadeos salían de los labios de ambos. Una disputa por ver quién era más fuerte de ambos.

Ambos tocándose sin descaro por encima de la ropa ocultos en la habitación de ella, metiendo sus manos por debajo de la ropa al cabo de unos segundos, acariciando la piel del contrario, jadeando cuando el otro tocaba un punto sensible.

Él sin embargo hacia lo posible por no ser violento con quien era su hermana menor, tocando con cuidado cada parte, sin prisa por quitarle la ropa, besando cada cierto tiempo de forma delicada sus labios. Pero ella le respondía con fiereza tan pronto él se volvía delicado con sus roces.

Ella nunca le llamaba por su nombre.

Y a él no le molestaba pues siempre procuraba no jadear su nombre.

Ella podía odiarle tanto como quisiera pero él la querría pese a todo. Su relación los dañaba a ambos. Pero al paso de los días aquel dolor se volvía adictivo.

.

.

.


	7. VII

**Advertencias.** **-** Serie de Drabbles sin ninguna relación entre si./Insinuación de Yaoi y Yuri./OoC/A.U/GenderBender/Incesto.

 **Palabras.-** 583 sin contar nada de lo anterio.

* * *

7.- Fluff

"Conocía demasiado a esa niña como para decirle que no"

-/-/-

Los días en que podía ver a su madre eran casi nulos, uno o dos días al mes si es qué suerte tenía. Más de una vez se había planteado escabullirse en la madrugada y si era necesario escalar la gran torre donde su madre estaba cautiva, pero siempre desistía. Dudaba de si sus manos serían capaces de sujetarse al más mínimo agujero en la construcción de la torre, temía que su madre no la reconociera y su padre le golpeara de nuevo. El ardor en sus manos, producto de la última vez que intentó subir la torre, aún lo podía sentir.

Siempre se mantenía en silencio al estar cerca de las mujeres que eran las dos espesas que quién era su padre. La primera siempre le trataba mal, mientras que la segunda era de cierta forma más permisiva con ella, dejándola jugar con sus hijos de vez en cuando, cuando ellos no tuvieran deberes por hacer.

Ella no se llevaba bien con quien era su medio hermano mayor, Shu. Él era demasiado vivaz (1) para ella, quien siempre mantenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El segundo hijo siempre parecía molesto con su mera presencia cerca, por lo que más de una vez consideró si era mejor intentar tener una amistad con su supuesto hermano mayor o volver a quedarse sola en la habitación que le había sido asignada.

-/-

Eran pequeñas las lágrimas que salían de los ojos rojos de la albina. El de ojos magenta le miraba con cierto temor, pues era la primera vez que veía a una niña llorar frente a sus ojos. No sabía qué hacer o decir, aquella situación le parecía de lo más extraña posible si es que le podía decir de esa manera.

– Lo siento – susurró, disculpándose aunque realmente no sabía qué hacer. La albina se calmo unos segundos y sorbió la nariz, le miro con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos hinchados por el llanto.

– Idiota – murmuró la menor en respuesta. Ignorando la mirada de enojo por parte del mayor.

– Fuiste tu quien empezó a correr hacia el bosque y tropezó con una rama – gritó el mayor, evidentemente enojado por la terquedad y el mal vocabulario de la niña.

– Pero tú fuiste quien me dijo que Shu-nii estaba en bosque – respondió, parándose de golpe del suelo, mirándolo con enojo.

– No pensé que correrías sin dudar para buscarlo – se acercó más, cruzo los brazos y resopló ligeramente.

– Idiota –

– Estupida – finalizó, dándose la vuelta para caminar rumbo a la mansión. Aquella niña le ponía los nervios de punta.

-/-

– Quiero dormir contigo – dijo con simpleza la niña de poco más de nueve años, parada frente a la cama de su hermano mayor quién le veía con cierta sorpresa y enojo. Ella abrazaba lo que parecía ser una almohada entre sus brazos, su cabello blanco estaba trenzado de mala manera y vestía solamente lo que parecía ser un camisón blanco hasta las rodillas.

– No – respondió casi de inmediato el mayor. Buscando a tientas sus lentes en la mesa de noche.

– Mi cuarto es muy oscuro - argumentó la menor, como si ello fuera la mejor razón del mundo.

– Ahh – suspiró, tocándose el puente de la nariz. Conocía más de lo que debería a esa niña y no había duda de que dijera lo que dijera nada que no fuera un "si" le iría irse. – Haz lo que quieras – y casi de inmediato sintió un peso extra a su lado.

.

.

.

* * *

(1) En está viñeta Shu tiene una personalidad más alegre que la que nos muestra la serie por qué está ambientada en la época en que Shu, aún era amigo de Edgar.


	8. VIII

**Advertencias.** **-** Serie de Drabbles sin ninguna relación entre si./Insinuación de Yaoi y Yuri./OoC/A.U/GenderBender/Incesto.

 **Palabras**.- 265 sin contar nada de lo anterior.

* * *

8.- Enemistad

"Todo lo que ellos hacían a hurtadillas no era precisamente por sentimientos"

-/-

Ella nunca le cayó bien. Si debía compararla con alguien que le fuera conocido, sin duda alguna sería con su hermano, Kou, claro que en una rara y para nada agradable versión femenina. Era alta y vestía con ropas que realmente le recordaban a su hermano, sin aquella actitud familiar con él pues podían considerarse simplemente conocidos.

Ella de cabello castaño rojizo, algo raro si lo comparaba con los rasgos de sus hermanas, Ayato y Kanato quienes de todas maneras no se parecían entre sí. Era alta y su voz siempre tenía cierto tono de superioridad que hasta cierto punto le molestaba.

– Deberías irte – susurró, con su voz entrecortada por los jadeos. Realmente se odio a sí mismo cuando sintió sus piernas flanquear ante la mano de la castaña. Le miro con el ceño frunció y ella sonrió, acercándose a su cuello, lamiendo desde su clavícula hasta la comisura de sus labios.

– No – respondió con simpleza. Plantando un beso en sus fríos labios sin dejar de tocarlo por debajo del pantalón, haciéndole jadear entre besos. Él respondió el beso, jugando un poco con su lengua para después morder su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, repitiéndose hasta el cansancio que ellos eran enemigos.

Sin embargo él mismo cometió un error. Dos palabras que no debía decir sin importar que.

– Te amo – ella no dijo nada, sus movimientos se detuvieron y vio su sonrisa flanquear.

– Yo igual, Ruki – beso sus labios aparentemente indecisa. Fue un error se repitió pues ellos realmente eran enemigos y todo lo que ellos hacían a hurtadillas no era precisamente por sentimientos.

.

.

.


	9. IX

**N.A.-** Realmente debería de haber actualizado este desde hace como un mes (._.). Pero finalmente está aquí, aclaró que esto, más que odio, es como una rivalidad sin fundamentos (?), o bueno algo así (?). Puede ser algo confuso pero ojalá sea del agrado de quién lea este fanfic. 3

 **Advertencias.** **-** Serie de Drabbles sin ninguna relación entre si./Insinuación de Yaoi y Yuri./OoC/A.U/GenderBender/Incesto.

 **Palabras.-** 379, sin contar nada de lo anterior.

* * *

"Si las miradas mataran, aquella que se proclamaba una princesa destrozada estaría a más de un kilómetro bajo tierra"

-/-/-

-Odio

– Jodete – murmuró entre dientes la Tsukinami. Molesta por la presencia de su supuesta familiar lejana. – No dudo en que vengas a matarnos.

– No vengo a eso, enana. – replicó la de cabello oscuro. Frunciendo el entrecejo por tal acusación, ignorando que la Tsukinami le miraba con odio. – Es un asunto con tu hermano. Esto no te incumbe.

– De hecho lo hace – interrumpió de nueva forma la Tsukinami. Mirando de reojo la puerta por donde su hermano se había ido hace ya unos minutos. – Es mi hermano.

– Él mató a tu padre. – murmuró con sorna, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la del parche en el ojo. Shin le miro con el ceño fruncido pero Kino, nombre con el que se había presentado la mujer extraña cuando llegó a la puerta del castillo, ni siquiera se inmutó. – No dudo que tú misma estés planeando matarle

– No tengo esas intenciones. – le miro, retándola de forma silenciosa. La de cabello oscuro se inclinó sobre la Tsukinami. – Es mi hermano. – paso una de sus manos por su cabello anaranjado, retándola sin decir palabra alguna en su contra.

– Oh, vaya. – la voz de la de cabello oscuro hizo eco en el castillo. Se inclinó más y se sentó en el reposa brazos del sofá donde estaba sentada la menor. – No esperaba eso de ti – dijo con burla en su oído, paso su dedo índice por la mandíbula de la menor. Haciéndole fruncir el ceño. – La adorada hija del líder del clan Tsukinami, la gran familia fundadora. – detuvo su dedo en los labios de la menor. Tocándolos de forma lenta. – Y pensar que fue culpa de tu madre que todos los fundadores, – hizo una pausa y se paró de un salto del sofá. – excepto ustedes dos, – se inclinó hacia ella. – murieran.

Plantó un beso en los labios de la menor. Shin no se movió un solo milímetro. Kino sonrío al separarse. – ¿Acaso nunca quisiste venganza contra quién te quito a tu familia? – preguntó de nuevo. Caminando por la habitación. Para finalmente detenerse a sus espaldas, pasando sus manos por su delgado cuello.

– Él es mi familia. – apartó sus manos al mover la cabeza de forma brusca.


	10. X

**Advertencias.** **-** Serie de Drabbles sin ninguna relación entre si./Insinuación de Yaoi y Yuri./OoC/A.U/GenderBender/Incesto.

 **Palabras.-** 600 (aproximadamente) sin contar nada de lo anterior.

* * *

 _10.- Altanería_

Fem Kou x Fem Carla (Karura)

 _Aquella chica rubia que cubría uno de sus ojos con su cabello solía mirarle con altanería, aparentando una superioridad que no tenía ni tendría nunca, claro que, solo era así cuando había más gente a su alrededor._

Cuando se conocieron fue en una reunión entre las familias organizado sin una razón válida. Era tonto, claro, siendo la mayor de los Tsukinami debía asumir la responsabilidad de asistir a una reunión inútil a cambio de decidir qué hacer con la humana que había llegado siendo un sacrificio y había cometido un crimen, dicho por el mismo Karlheinz. Los humanos no se casan con un vampiro, mucho menos con uno de sangre pura posible sucesor de la línea sanguínea a ser un Rey. Claro, lo entendía, sabía que incluso sus padres habrían hecho lo mismo en el caso hipotético de que ella o Shin llegasen a enamorarse de un sacrificio sin duda le condenarían sin perder un segundo.

Pero era inútil. Sabía que por mucho que el mismo Karlheinz amenazase a su hijo menor por insistir en un matrimonio con una humana, no le mataría y aquella reunión sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Y no estaba equivocado, los hijos ilegítimos de Karl quienes antes eran humanos acataban cada palabra, los hermanos de aquel que estaba _enamorado_ de la humana, que si bien recordaba su nombre era Subaru apoyaban la decisión de su padre durante cada segundo y era de esperarse pero sin duda le molestaba.

— No veo razón de que esto siga — interrumpió, harta de lo que decían. Se puso de pie, sabiendo que todos le miraban, especialmente aquella chica rubia del clan _Mukami_ , Kou, le habían dicho era su nombre. Miró hacia su hermano, Shin, quien le miró de igual manera y sin decir nada Karura salió sin mirarles a ninguno de los presentes.

Pero sabía que la rubia le seguiría segundos después, alegando que era de su trabajo pues según había logrado oír era una _modelo_ entre los humanos.

— ¿Realmente ves inútil las reuniones así? — le pregunto la rubia estando a escasos metros de distancia, ambas dentro de una de las habitaciones de la mansión principal de la familia Sakamaki. — Tsukinami, respóndeme

Ahí estaba de nuevo su altanería. Mukami Kou se mostraba altanera ante ella, la mayor de la familia fundadora. — No hables con ese tono a alguien de un clan superior, Mukami. _No eres superior a mi, no te creas algo que no eres, sangre sucia_ — le soltó con desprecio la albina, mirándola con una sonrisa de lado. Se acercó a ella, quien tenía el ceño fruncido con los ojos cerrados y el rostro hacia abajo. Le sujetó el rostro, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

— No deberías estar aquí, conmigo, Tsukinami — dijo divertida la rubia. — Venimos a juzgar una relación entre dos personas de diferentes razas y aquí estamos. Cometiendo el mismo pecado que ellos.

— ¿Puedes callarte? — le susurró, bajando sus manos por su cintura, sintiendo sus piernas tocarse, sus rodillas chocar y las manos de la albina tocar por encima de la falta de la rubia. — No eres humana, no es el mismo caso

— Es el mismo caso, Karura.

— No lo es, Kou. No es lo mismo. — susurró besando sus labios con delicadeza. La altanería fingida de la rubia se esfumó tan pronto se besaron ambas dentro de una habitación vacía. Ambas solas sin tener que aparentar una enemistad que no era necesaria, no desde hace ya siglos que seguían esa rutina de fingir altanería frente a otros para luego besar y tocar la piel de la otra sin contemplar la diferencia entre su sangre.


End file.
